


The Librarians: And The Costume Compliance

by Whirlwind



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra wins a bet, the rest of the team is forced to attended a costume party in the costumes of her choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: And The Costume Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably something better suited for around Halloween, but I didn't want have to wait till October to post this. I may have had a little to much fun sticking certain character in embarassing costumes. But oh the mental image of it, haha.

Flynn knocked against the door to Eve's room. "Eve, you almost ready? Cassandra is waiting for us in the Annex."

"I'm not coming out!" The Colonel's voice called loudly, from behind the door. "There is no way I'm letting anyone see me like this." She didn't care if Cassandra had won the bet that they had all made fair and square or not, she was not going dressed like this to the costume party. How did she let herself get roped into this?

The Librarian leaned against the wall across from her room. "Costume wise, we made out far better than most of the others." Flynn pointed out. He heard her let out sigh, "That is true..." Despite not knowing which characters Cassandra had picked for the others, given the theme she had chosen for the group costume, her and Flynn were pretty lucky. A moment of silent contemplation passed before Eve said, "Fine."

The door finally opened and Eve stepped out. She was wearing a poofy blue dress, with lace frills on the bottom, white knee high stockings and she had a black ribbon tied at the top of her blonde hair. "I look ridiculous." She huffed, looking down at her Alice In Wonderland costume. "Well, I think you look beautiful." Flynn said with a smile, as he kissed the tops of her hands.

Feeling slightly better that at least Flynn liked it, she finally noticed his attire. He wore a long maroon colored coat with a teacup shaped pin on the left side, a polka dotted neckerchief, and a large top hat with a paper sticking out of it marked 10/6, that sat at an angle on his head. He didn't look as outlandish as the cartoon Disney version of the character, it was more modern take, but one could still tell who he was dressed as. Instead of it making him look silly, the costume made him like rather dashing. "Wow, you look really good as the Hatter."

"You sound surprised?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and waved her hand in disagreement."No, not surprised. Just pleased."

Flynn then offered his elbow to her. "Shall we, Alice?" Eve chuckled and shook her head before linking her arm with his.

Making their way to the annex, they found only Cassandra there. She was costumed in a red and black dress, a crown and a heart shaped scepter was in her right hand.

The young woman smiled upon seeing them. "Oh wow, you two look so adorable together!"

Flynn wrapped his arm around Eve's waist and pulled her closer, Eve looked down slightly embarrassed by the attention.

"You look very nice yourself, Queen Cassandra." Flynn commented with a slight bow.

She gave a slight curtsey in return, "Thank you, Hatter."

"Where are the others?" Eve asked looking around the room. The thought that they had wised up and decided to flake crossed her mind. She wouldn't put it past Ezekiel pulling that. But if she had to do this thing, so did they. The Colonel would literally drag them there if she had to.

Luckily though, she didn't have to, because the boys finally arrived in the annex. The two already seemed to be mid argument as they came into the room. "What are you complaining about? At least people will recognize your character, most people don't even know who the Dormouse is!" Jake retorted, his mouse ears tilting slightly off balance as he did so.

Ezekiel was dressed in an outfit with purple and pink stripes, sporting cat ears and a fluffy tail. "I look like a figurine you'd find in a 5 year old girls bedroom!" He shot back at the historian.

Despite being dressed as The Dormouse and the Cheshire Cat, the two acted more like another cat and mouse duo, Tom and Jerry.

Eve no longer hated her costume so much. She tried to stifle her laughter by leaning into Flynn's shoulder, but she wasn't very successful. Flynn too couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. The boys shot them a quick glare, before returning to face their redheaded companion.

"Aw! You guys look so cute!" Cassandra squealed in excitement as she approached them.

"No guy wants to be called cute." Ezekiel pointed out, scowling slightly.

Jake, who was also scowling, crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

She sighed. "Fine. Then you both look _very_ handsome."

The boys smiled sheepishly at the compliment, trying to play it off as if they weren't pleased to hear that from her.

Eve turned to Flynn. "If anyone other than Cassandra had asked them to do this, there's no way in a million years they would have ever done it."

Flynn nodded in agreement. "They are quite fond of her."

Cassandra glanced around at those in the room. "Alright, that's almost everyone... Where's Mr. Jenkins?"

As if on cue, Jenkins walked out, and a huge grin spread across Eve's face. "I take back what I said earlier, this idea is _amazing_." Jenkins was dressed as none other than the White Rabbit, complete with floppy bunny ears and a fuzzy tail.

With the exception of Cassandra, the whole group burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The usually unflappable Jenkins reddened in embarrassment. Ezekiel laughed so hard he had to lean on a nearby table just to stay upright.

"Come on guys..." Cassandra started, in an effort to calm them down, but the laughter only continued.

"Anymore laughter and it's off with your heads!" She shouted, channeling the Queen of Hearts. The group froze for a moment, most likely having flashbacks of the time she was under the influence the Apple of Discord. But then she let out a joking laugh and the group relaxed again.

Ezekiel took out his phone from his pocket, "This is _so_ going to be my wallpaper."

But before he could even turn on the screen, Jenkins had managed to swoop in and take the phone from his hand. "Don't even think of about Mr. Jones." Ezekiel blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected him to be able to move that fast without tripping over the giant rabbit feet of his costume. The young man put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, mate."

But instead of handing him the phone back, Jenkins pocketed it for safe keeping. "You'll get it back at the end of the night, after everyone is out of their costumes." The young man frowned, but let it go. It's not like he couldn't pickpocket it off him later if he wanted to.

With everyone finally dressed and assembled they were ready to head out. "Let's go!" Cassandra cheered excitedly, marching forward, one hand pointed in the air as she made her way towards the exit. Jake and Ezekiel were behind her, followed by Jenkins. Eve and Flynn were the last to leave.

As Eve watched her costumed companions in front of her, she couldn't help but think that maybe she was more like Alice than she realized. Though in her case, Flynn was her white rabbit. The man quite literally fell out of the hole of a tunnel when they first met in Berlin. Because of him, she was now surround by a group of weird but wonderful characters, part of a world she never knew existed. She finally had a place she belonged, good friends, and a man she truly cared about.

The blonde turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Flynn asked curiously.

"For everything." She answered simply.


End file.
